Hunting Troll
The Hunting Troll is a magical creature from the Winx Club series. When this troll catches a scent it does not engage in combat unless its prey is very close. It has very little intellect but is very strong. He is a minor antagonist in the first season. Appearance Hunting trolls look like humans but are fatter and larger with yellow glowing eyes and dark blue skin. They have long black hair, claws on their four-fingered hands and on their feet, as well as fangs. They only wear a kind of thick metal ring going around and between their legs, and their nipples are pierced. Series |-|Season 1= After reporting to his mistresses, the Trix, that he had failed in stealing Stella's ring and they were furious at his failure, Knut informs them not to worry. He had recruited a Hunting Troll to help sniff out Bloom and Stella. The hunting troll smells a piece of Bloom's pants to track Bloom and Stella so as to find the Scepter and bring it to the Trix. When he finally locates their targets in Gardenia, he, Knut and Knut's ghouls break in and start attacking them. He was beaten and captured by the Specialists. Later, the Specialists were delivering the troll to law enforcement for interrogation, but with help from the Trix, he is freed from his containment. He follows the Trix's scent that led him to them, deep in the swamp. There, he meets his demise as the Trix vanquish him along with their secrets. |-|Season 2= When the Winx went to the Resort Realm and the Trix controlled the creatures living there and ordered them to capture Bloom for them so that they could take her to Darkar. Only it was not the same troll and there many trolls. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= The Hunting Troll is recruited by Knut to help sniff out Bloom and Stella in Gardenia. He locates them at an apartment and breaks in with his crew. They do battle but the troll is ultimately defeated with the help from the Specialists and taken into custody. Trivia *Trolls first appear in Norse mythology and the term is originally another name for Frost Giants but later, became a separate race of creatures in Scandinavian folklore, sometimes depicted as either as ugly and stupid man-eating creatures that turn to stone on being exposed to sunlight, or as being exactly like humans. In both cases they live far from human settlements and often overrun farms and kidnap people. **Trolls are magical creatures appearing in the Harry Potter series as large human like creatures that have an aggressive and unpredictable behavior. **Trolls also feature in the Lord of the Rings and The Silmarillion books by J.R.R. Tolkien, where they appear as a large, monstrous and unintelligent humanoid race inhabiting Middle-earth who were created by the first Dark Lord, Morgoth, and served him and later served his greatest surviving servant, Sauron, after Morgoth was defeated. *The Gloomy Wood Trolls and the Hunting Trolls might be two related species. *The hunting troll is one of the very first magical creatures that the Winx ever fought. *The Hunting Troll might be related to the Gloomy Wood Troll. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Minor Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Comics Category:Trolls Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Specials Category:Recurring Characters